


forgetting. (karlnap)

by gquii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Time Travel, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gquii/pseuds/gquii
Summary: KARLNAP /P  ANSGT ?!?!?!?
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	forgetting. (karlnap)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy bestiesss sorry for the angst but :shrug: it felt cool to write

Karl stumbled out of the green light, coughing. He regained his balance and looked around, panicked. He calmed down when he realised he was in his library, stepping over to the barrel of empty books and beginning to write. He wrote about the "In-Between" and how mysterious and cold, yet caring and soft the empty white halls where. He wrote about how he kept seeing the descendants and ancestors of his best friends and (platonic) husband dying. Over and over again. He sniffed a bit, resisting the urge to cry. 'If Sapnap died...' He shook himself out of his dark thoughts. He couldn't think like that. 'Sapnap will not die.'

He finished writing and slipped the finished book underneath it's matching poster and sighed, walking out of the door, softly closing it behind him. He sacrificed so much for the people he loved... Karl hoped with his whole heart he'd never forget about his friends, especially not his husband. As he thought more and more their faces became blurry. A loud voice interrupted his worsening thoughts and Karl snapped his head up to lock eyes with a tanned, dark-haired tall man running his way. 

"KARL!" The man grinned and slowed down to meet up with his Karl, placing his hands on his knees and panting bit.

"Who... Are you again..?" Karl smiled as if he was guilty. He felt bad for not recognising the man.

"Karl? Stop kiddin' around! It's me, Sapnap!" He placed a hand on Karls shoulder, tilting his head and smiling nervously. How could his husband just... forget about him? It must of just been a joke.

"OH!" Karl gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth. He had really... Just forgotten... His husband. Like he always feared. Oh god. Would he forget quackity next? George? "Haha... Sorry?"

"Karl..? Why are you crying..?!" Sapnap held Karl's face in his worn, calloused hands. "You don't need to apologise... Just.. Tell me whats wrong? Okay?" He smiled weakly and drew Karl into a hug, playing softly with his light brown hair.

Karl's eyes widened. He... Had to tell Sapnap. He had to know. 

"It's... A long story.." Karl sighed and hugged Sapnap back.

"Tell me when you're ready," Sapnap smiled warmly and kissed Karl's forehead, "I'll listen for however long the story is. I'm here for you."

Karl softly began to speak, recalling how he found a book one day in the woods, basically when he first joined the server. It had a messy, smeared smiley face drawn on the front, with folded and dirty pages. It was clearly well worn. He had opened the book, glowy green and purple firefly-like beings escaping from the dusty pages and landing on Karl, seemingly soaking into his hands. As he began to read the book, he began to realise just how important the book must of been. He followed instructions, gathering resources and building a small home for what he hoped to be a collection of past and future events. He just wanted to help, and to enlighten the members of the server. Teach them ways to avoid their future mistakes and learn from their ancestor's. 

It wasn't fair how it turned out. 

Karl had stopped so many events, but most of them found a way to slip around his helpful hands and ended up happening up anyways. 

It wore down on him, but eventually he realised that it didn't really matter. He had seen so many past and future deaths, as long as he stopped the deaths of his friends, no matter the cost or effort, it didn't really matter. He just wanted to protect those he loved. 

Karl thought about bringing up how dream always ended up somehow being in whatever past or future events he travelled to. Either just as himself or in a different form. But he didn't want to worry Sapnap, so he avoided it. 

Karl spoke for much longer, going over how he documented most of his travels. It felt good to get it off his chest

When he finished, Sapnap smiled proudly.  
"Thank you, Karl. You're... Genuinely a hero." 

Karl smiled widely, eyes brimming with happy tears.

Sapnap leaned down, and Karl leaned up. 

They broke apart after a while, smiling. Kissing was sometimes the best way to get across "hard-to-put-into-words-kind-of-emotions". 

Sapnap held Karl tighter, and they drifted slightly across the midnight grass, as if dancing, trying to compress as many caring and loving emotions into one moment. To preserve it. If Karl where ever to forget Sapnap again, he could come back, hide behind a a tree and watch as his husband pulled him softly through the cold dark air. Watch as they kissed, looking into each other's eyes as if they where the only people in the whole world. And to each other, they where. The kind of bestest best friends who no one could tell if they where dating or not, so they decided to get married to confuse everyone even more. They had selfies or sneakily taken photos of each other as their phone wallpapers, they screenshotted each other's "I love you"'s and hugged each other as they slept. They'd sneak out at night and explore, holding each other's hands as tightly as possibe and their walk would end up at a cliff or beach, and they'd sit together watching the eventual sunrise. 

Future Karl would start to cry behind his tree, watching as past Sapnap cried, soft and elegant tears. He'd feared his best friend and husband would forget about him. 

And he had. 

Future Karl's curiosity had killed the cat. He'd travelled through his mysterious green portal one too many times and... forgotten. 

Forgotten the foggy autumn mornings with shared coffee and gentle kisses and warm sweaters. Forgotten the blood and wounds of his husband as he dragged him off the battlefield, patching up his wounds; crying and shaking, fearing he'd lose Sapnap. Forgotten cold drinks, ham and cheese sandwiches, umbrellas and the scorching sun and laughing as he splashed Sapnap with the salty ocean water, only to be chased around the hot sand, giggling like crazy. Forgotten Sapnap crying in his arms as he spoke softly but angrily about he and George's fight with dream, knowing full well that Sapnap was only going to get into more trouble, but not caring because he and Sapnap would get in trouble together. 

He'd forgotten so much.... 

Future Karl would also watch as past him and Sapnap kissed again, both crying, holding each other as close as possible. There would be blue fireflies fluttering around the breezy air and dark green spruce trees spiralling skywards. Past Karl would slide his hands into Sapnap's long hair and twist his fingers into the dark brown curls, and Sapnap would wrap his scarred arms around Karl to hold him tighter, as if to pull everything back together again, to fix it all. Sapnap was used to fixing things. Solving problems. But... This problem wasn't solvable. 

And Karl would only watch as that realisation struck him, watching Sapnap crumble.

Future Karl would try to remember. He'd try so hard. He'd remember snippets, as if trying to pick up polaroids from an ocean. He'd fall back through the portal, crashing onto his library floor. He'd curl up and cry, flipping through books upon books just to find as much as he could about Sapnap. He'd find stuff about his ancestors and desendents, remembering them. But not Sapnap. He'd remember talking to what could of been Sapnap's great-great grandfather at a fancy masquerade ball. He smiled as the memory of them sitting together on the floor crossed his mind, but he was quickly brought back to the crushing reality. 

He should go and speak to Sapnap. Go find him and tell him. Ask him to tell him about their friendship. He needed to remember. 

He shakily stood up and ran out the door, running past the small clearing where he and Sapnap once stood, strong and in love. Along with the tears in his eyes, when he squinted he could see two ghostly figures gliding along the dark grass.

Karl ran faster, running past El Rapids and along the wooden Prime Path, searching. The sun rose bright in the distance, turning the soft clouds different shades of pink and yellow, the sky turning a bright blue. 

Karl ran, not caring about the shouts and voices of people who he couldn't remember anymore. Tears streamed silently down his face. He felt so incredibly small and insignificant, running angrily down the wooden path, he stopped at the base of a burnt lemon tree.

Ash rested on the wood spiking out of the ground. Angry. Killed without a chance to fight back.

Dead leaves lay silently on the swaying grass. 

The roots stuck up slightly from the ground, dirt threatening to swallow them up at any second.

But... Something stuck out slightly from the whole scene laying out in front of Karl.

A worn, stone gravestone stuck up jaggedly from the green. Karl stepped closer to read it.

'Here lies Sapnap. The fiercest warrior the DreamSMP had ever seen. Husband to Karl Jacobs and friend to all. May he find peace at last. Farewell, dear friend.'

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
